


I Hate You

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Future AUish, Sexual Tension, Trans Female Character, eh so far these are more fluff than anything so I'm changing the rating, nudity mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of Chloé and Lila's relationships. Some are sweet some are sinful! I hope you'll enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> little things that come to mind that's all these are.they'll probably build up!

“I hate you.”  

They’re 18 and just had their first really disagreement.

That’s a lie and she knows. She can always spot a lie because that’s almost everything that comes out of her mouth. There’s a frustration in words as the blonde snarls at her but the look doesn’t reach her eyes. It never does. So she smiles and instead kisses on her girlfriend on the cheek.  

“I know.”

They’re 25 and Chloé’s going to be married to some big shot politician in the morning. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, white top sheet wrapped around her body. Lila’s never seen a more beautiful sight as the moonlight creates an ethereal glow.

“I hate you.” This time it’s a whisper, broken and sad, and Lila feels her heart break in ways she didn’t know were possible. She smiles softly, comes up behind her, and wraps her arms around her waist as she places a kiss on her shoulder. 

“I know.”  

Three hours later and

“I love you.” 

Lila cries out as she fights off security because after she’s objected. Because she can lie to others and take Chloe’s lies but she she can’t lie to herself. Not about this. Not after how she’s created this small illusion of happiness with someone. Not after picturing in her head their lives together. She hopes that Chloe knows that this time the words out of her mouth true, that she means them with all her heart and soul. 

For a moment the world is still and Lila isn’t sure.

A bouquet is made airborne, a veil discarded, security guards back off at the fury that is the Bridezilla as she demands Lila be released or heads will roll. Lila’s heart swells as her lips are crushed against Chloé’s.

“I hate you.” Chloe laughs lightly as their foreheads collide and her hands her on her face.

Lila smiles, ignoring the outcry surrounding them. 

“I know.”


	2. New Beginnings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things heat up some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're 16-17 in this fic

Chloe hated the color orange. Okay no she didn't because like every color it made her look amazing. But what she did hate was the color orange on her. She hated how it made her forest green eyes dazzle. She detested that little quirk of an eyebrow as they sat in class as she made sense of a lesson. She abhorred her laugh (it sounded like a fox screeching). And she loved how, be it a skirt or dress or pants, her ass always seemed perfect.

Loathed. She meant loathed. And not like she had been looking. It just happened to be in her line of sight that was all.

"I hate you." She declared simply as she stomped over to Lila's locker.

"Kiss my ass." Came a her reply without any hesitation and good now that it was clear where she stood--wait.

"Excuse me?" Chloé seethed, rage that had bubbling starting to boil over.

Lila didn't miss a beat as she closed the metal door and turned on her heel to face the blonde.

"That's what you want to do right? You aren't exactly subtle, Bourgeois, with your stares. Also that thing were you lick your lips like your dying of thirst? Really hot to be honest."

She hadn't realized that 1) she had been caught looking and 2) that she licked her lips any time she did so. Chloé's face was red now but not out of rage. Now speechless, all she could do was watch Lila walk away with the win. Despite fighting the urge she hadn't even been aware about before, she licked her lips as Lila shasayed away.

"You coming?" The Italian girl asked over her shoulder not looking back.

'Not without any foreplay.'

"Well yeah I figured it would take some work? You are a pretty high maintenance girl after all."

Chloé blinked as Lila turned around and gave her a foxy smile. Had she really said that outloud? Apparently she had as Lila was retracing her steps before extending her middle finger and closing Chloé's gaping mouth. The blonde swatted the offending finger away.

"And where do you think I'm going with you?"

"Oh definitely your place. I heard the hotel your Papi owns has some really comfortable beds like sleeping on clouds. Unless, of course, it could all just be hype."

"I'll have you know that the Grand Palace is best hotel in all of Paris. Beds included."

"Put your money where your silver spooned mouth is."

Chloé's eye twitched because she knew it was a rise but she fell for it anyway as she grabbed Lila's hand. Pulling her outside, she marched down the stairs and all but shoved into the limo that was waiting.

"Are you this rough in bed too?"

"Shut up before I gag you." The flash in Lila's jades caused her to groan. Just what had she gotten herself into.

"I hate you." The blonde said but this time with much less malice.

"You won't for long." Lila replied with a knowing grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows.


	3. Home

After some fumbling, Lila was able to find the key and slip it into the doorknob. At the sound of the familiar click, she gave a relieved sigh. 

“ _Tesoro?_ Are you home?” She whined into the apartment as she kicked off her heels, her feet sore from standing for seven hours straight.  

“I’m in the living room, darling.” 

Lila shuffled into the space to find her girlfriend reading a magazine on the couch with her endless legs resting on the coffee table. Dressed in a yellow tank and light khaki shorts, Chloé had gotten rid of her pony tail for a pixie cut. 

(”No, it has nothing to do with Ladybug!” she had huffed).

Lila flopped onto furniture, face first into Chloé’s lap. Her girlfriend squirmed at the breath that escaped her lips. The smirk on Lila’s lips slipped away as her body gave into her tiredness. Eventually she turned over and Chloé began to play with her hair. 

“I hate acting.” She mumbled as her body relaxed. Chloé’s fingers felt like pillows across her head, lulling her to sleep. 

“I know.” Chloé replied, kissing Lila’s forehead as she finally gave in.


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is a little jealous.

This wasn't her Chloé.

As Lila watched from behind window, hidden, she couldn't see a trace of the girl she loved. Not the snark or the haughtiness. Just a smile and a warmth she hadn't seen before. 

No that wasn't true. 

Lila saw that look often every time Chloé looked in her direction, especially when she didn't think she was seen. It was in every kiss and hug that was given. It was there when Lila would wake up in the morning and see Chloé sleeping peacefully. 

She just hadn't expected to have to share such a look. Let alone with people she didn't know or recognize. 

But Chloé looked comfortable among the other dancers, a brightness illuminating from her as she pranced about. It filled Lila's heart with joy but the tiniest bit of jealous found it's way in. With a huff, she pushed the door open and stepped into the room. As soon as she entered the music had stopped and Chloé was looking at her with her hair a mess and simmer of sweat like Lila hadn't seen before (outside of the *ahem* certain scenarios). 

"Darling! What are you doing here?" Chloé called and rushed into her arms! Lila felt victorious as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Chloé was still hers.

"I just wanted to surprise you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I'm subconciously pulling how Lila and Chloé might interact from one of my favorite fics ships  
> (Everyone should read More Than Human by SBJ and guess who I'm drawing from)


End file.
